The invention relates to an installation for loading skiers on a chairlift having a continuously moving cable and chairs coupled to the cable by fixed grips.
Since the chair moves relatively rapidly at the cable speed along the loading area the skiers have some difficulties to sit down properly. In detachable grip chairlifts the chairs are stopped or move at slow speed at the loading point but such chairlifts are complicated and more expensive.
It has already been proposed to provide under the drive sheave a slight slope in the centerline of the cable, on which the skiers move towards the loading point, where they are taken over by the chair which arrives from behind them. The start of the skiers is controlled by light signals or barriers but the skiers speed changes with the snow conditions and the skiers capabilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,753 is disclosed a passenger loading installation having a conveyor by means of which the passengers are accelerated to a velocity substantially the same as that of the cable. After embarkment of the passengers the conveyor is stopped and the next passengers may step on the conveyor to be moved towards the loading point. The conveyor comprises an endless belt or band passing around drums at opposite ends of the belt, one of said drums being driven by a motor. The conveyor belt is exposed to snow and ice which could prevent reliable working. Conventional belt guiding systems, such as rollers laterally disposed on both sides of the belt, may cause icing of the conveyor, more particularly during the night, and failure of the conveyor. Further the snow is allowed to pile up onto the lower strand of the belt and this snow is conveyed towards the drum and between the belt and the drum, causing the belt derailment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a loading system which is not affected by the snow or the ice and will enable the chairlift to be operated with greater safety.